the_origins_of_cloud_the_saiyanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9:Dragon's Den
"EMERALD DRAGON....ROAR!!"Viper said blowing emerald's out of his mouth clashing with a mountain. "That's good Viper.However you can't always rely on that one move"Javier said "I know.I've been trying to think of new moves the thing is I can't really control my power that much.I already have a new move i'm trying called Emerald Dragon's Majestic Cave Fist but i just cant settle it." "Show me what you got so far." "Aright."Viper said. Viper turned both of his arms to emerald's and got into his fighting stance.He than rushed Javier getting close but still keeping a distance.Viper than start to scream "EMERALD DRAGON...MAJESTIC CAVE FIST!!!"as super sharp emerald's start shooting out of his arms." Javier dodges thinking to himself "is this another ranged attack?"Just than as he finishes dodging the Emerald flying his way, Viper rushes to him punching Javier with all his might right in the stomach.Javier gets sent flying into the forest with a little bit of blood getting shot right out of his mouth.Viper flies into the forest screaming Javier's name. "Javi?I'm sorry, i wasn't expecting to punch you so hard."Just than Viper sees Javier stuck in a tree. "Uh, Viper i'm kinda stuck here.Can you help me out?"Javier said laughing.Viper also started to laugh as he helped pull Javier out of the tree.When Javier plopped out of the tree he fell right on top of Viper and they both started laughing. "I think it's time we go back to the town.Everybody will be worried if we get back home late.Especially my younger brother Guts." "How come he never comes out to train with us anymore?"Viper said as they both started walking back to there town Dragon's Den. "Well I train him but you too are on two different power scales.With you i can go all out but with Guts if i go full power i'll probably end up killing him by mistake."Javier said.Viper nodded his head.A few hours pass by and finally Viper and Javier arrive at there village, The Dragon's Den.A little boy with blur hair and pink eyes runs up to Javier laughing and hugging him . "Hey little buddy, what's up?"Javier said "Welcome back,Javi!"Guts said. Viper's Point of View: "I'm gonna go on ahead back to the house.I'l see you guys in a little bit."Viper said walking away from Javier and Guts.Viper started walking back to the house and saw his group of friend's waving at him and motioning him to come towards them.Viper smiled and walked to them.In Viper's group there were four other Dragon Slayers.Blake was a boy with black hair and black eyes and was the brick dragon slayer.The second person was a dark skinned dragon slayer with grayish hair and blue eyes and was the glass dragon slayer.Nawoku was probably the second strongest dragon slayer after Javier.The third person was Jamie who was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes and was the cotton dragon slayer.She also has a secret crush on Nawoku.The last person in there group was Alex who was the Copper Dragon Slayer and had brown hair with purple eyes.Alex started to grow impatient and started to scream at Viper. "Geez Viper can't you walk any faster?!!!" "Relax Alex he just came back from training.He's probably just sore"Blake said. When Viper caught up with them they all walked at the same pace side by side together.Viper put both of his hands and started yawning.Nawoku sensed Viper's energy. "Viper...You seem like you've gotten a little bit stronger.That training is pretty helpful isn't it?" "Yeah it's been pretty helpful.I even have a new move.I called it Emerald Dragon's Majestic Cave FIst.It was so strong it actually blew Javi away!"He said laughing.They all looked at him in disbelieve. "Anyway.We going to the hideout today?Our little exceeds are probably waiting for us right now."Jamie said."Well almost all of our exceeds." Viper started to pout."How come all of you guys have exceeds and i don't?" "You'll get one Viper you just need patience.All Dragon Slayer's get one."Blake said "Yeah I know."Viper said smiling The group of dragon slayer's all together walked around the town doing what little kids do which is wreck havoc by touching and breaking things accidentally while having fun.Once they were done they all had went to Blake's house like they always do to just chill and play video games.Once they had gotten to Blake's house they all decided to do what they always do and turned the t.v. on to start playing.Everyone.except for Viper however.Viper thought to himself that he needed to find out more information about dragon slayer's so he while everyone was distracted on what they were doing in the living room, Viper snick into Blake's room thinking he could find ansewers.Viper tossed and turned the place thinking he could find a secret however he found nothing.Just as Viper was leaving the room he heard something fall right behind him.He looked on the floor and saw it was just a silver dragon statue that got knocked over under the bed but as he was reaching his arm to grab the statue he had noticed a rusty looking book all the in the back of the bed slightly poking out.He grabbed the book out from under the bed and was just about to open it but just than he heard a fake cough standing on the doorway of the room.Viper quickly looked to see who it was and it was Nawoku leaning on the door giving Viper a big smirk.Viper tried to hide the book behind his back but he wasn't hiding anything from Nawoku. "I knew this day was coming.We all did."Nawoku said "What is this book and why was it just hiding under the bed like that?"Viper asked "Viper follow me.I think it's time to talk."Nawoku said walking back towards the living room.Viper obeyed and also walked towards the living room.There he saw both Blake and Alex both fast asleep on the couch while Jamie was still wide awake waiting for Nawoku and Viper, "Viper i'm going to try and explain to you before you open that book about the history of us dragon slayers and just in case I miss something Jamie is here to assist me."Nawoku said.Viper nodded as a response. "Long ago maybe around 400 years ago there was a war between humans and dragons.Some dragons lived peacefully with the humans and thought that humanity was worth fighting for.However there were dragons that strongly disagreed with that and decided that they wanted to rid humans from this earth killing them.During the war the human side was losing fast with the good dragons being out-numbered badly.Just than a woman named Irene than decided to implant the power of dragon's into humans making a new type of magic called Dragon Slayer Magic.With this we humans had started to make a big comeback against the dragons eventually winning the war against them.However there was a big catch.Dragon Slayers had started to get diseases/illnesses killing them along with that the dragon seed that was implanted within them making those who were to powerful and couldn't control there powers turn into dragons themselves.There was a project where around five young dragon slayers were sent into the future meanwhile all the children dragon slayers all were frozen up by one of the last living dragon's and were set to sea were nobody could kill them however they had taken the dragon seed out of them so they won't turn into a dragon in the future.A few years pass by and eventually the glacier hits a island and begins to melt.The first person that was released from the glacier was Javier.He explored the whole island by himself and eventually started to learn abot al different typed of magic making him pretty strong and mastering every type of magic in the world.He also started to build towns just in case everyone started to break out of the glacier.Sure enough everyone started to just slide out and started to get used to there new life."Nawoku explained looking out of breath "Yeah that sound cool and all but why did you guys hide the book?"Viper asked.Jamie and Nawoku looked at eachother with an uncomfortable look on there face.Jamie than started to explain "That book explains the hidden secrets of the dragon slayers magic and all the other dangerous type of magic out there in the world.There Javier's experience of when he was alone on the island but around one year ago there was an incident that had happened with a dragon slayer named Mono.Mono was a very nice and shy boy who was the blood dragon slayer.He had gotten his hands on the book and had decided to try the out nut when he started to master them he found a way to implant his dragon seed and started to attack people on the island and eventualy he had turned into a dragon but specifically The Blood Dragon.Javier had to fight him and we though he was just going to banish him but he ended up killing him and the look on Javier's face was so scary as if Mono was just a monster awaiting to be killed.His face was just a bl-"Jamie started to get scared so Nawoku grabbed her hand and hugged her while she just started blushing real hard. "Okay now i'm starting to understand but there's just one more thing I need to ask.How did Blake get this book?" "Well Blake was actually the second one out of the glacier.They used to be good friend's but that changed after the the whole Mono situation.Blake grew scared if Javier but Javi still felt that the only one he could trust with this book was Blake."Jamie said "Oh I see.Thank you guys for telling me all this now and i'm sorry if I made you guys feel uncomfortable in any way with my annoying questions."Viper said with a smirk on his face.They all nodded "One more thing Viper."Nawoku said.Viper looked at him. "The day before you arrived Edward told us..." FLASHBACK.. "You four take care of Viper.He's going to be here for a little while however he's going to find the book and ioen it and he will teleport right back to me."Edward said "Uh.. you know that's a bad idea old man.Shouldn't this be addressed to Javier?"Alex said "No everything will be fine.I've read into that boy's future and he does end up to be a very high c;ass dragon slayer."Edward said smiling "Well if it's you saying it than I guess it's fine than Edward."Blake said PRESENT... "Old Man.."Viper whispered "Viper you know what you need to do."Nawoku said Viper looked at them and pounced on top of them giving them a hug. "Thank you guys for taking care of me.You guys are the best friends I've ever had."Viper said.They smiled and hugged him back. He than got off of them waving them goodbye as he looked at the book slightly opening it.Hethan opened it and was teleported back to Edward's house.He was than greeted by everyone who was already waiting for him outside.Cloud than rushed to his side. "Hey man,what ON EARTH TOOK YOU SO LONG??yOU KNOW HOW MANY DINNER'S YOU MISSED?AND I STILL HAD TO DO YOUR CHORES!" Just than Amber flew and bopped Cloud on his head."He just got back let him get settled."All the other kids walked towards Viper laughing.Edward laughed as well standing by the backyard porch. "Thank you Legend...for giving me the power to raise these kids right here.Hopefully you can see from up there my dear friend Joshua Waterson."Edward thought to himself "Edward!Come over here ad say hi to Viper!"Ellie demanded "I'm coming!"Edward said walking over towards Viper Meanwhile back at Dragon's Den... "Oh he left already?"Alex said starting to wake up.Nawoku and Jamie nodded.Blake also woke up but as soon as he woke up they all had heard knocking on the door.They opened the door and it was Guts at the door. "Hey what's up little dude?"Blake said "Well um,Javi said he wants you guys to come over to his office.He has something to talk about."Guts said.They all looked at eachother and followed Guts out to go to Javier's office estate.Once they gotten there they saw a huge room.It looked as big as the Hokage's office. "Hwy what's up Javi?"Blake said "I see Viper got teleported back to Edward's right?" "Yeah he just left recently." "Thats's good to hear that he's unlocking his true potential It feels nice having another Dragon Slayer on the island.But that's not the reason why I summoned you lot."Our troops had picked up high-level energy reavhing here at such speed.Nawoku and Blake you guys probably feel it a little bit more."Javier said. "Yeah I felt it but I don't recognize it.It's almost as if they aren't even real."Nawoku said "Yes and feeling this energy I don't want to frighten the other fellow dragon slayer citizens so keep your guard up.It feels like they might get here in maybe a week max." They all nodded and the group of four went there separate ways to go home. "What do you think it is Javi?"Guts asked "I don't know little brother but what I do know is that these dudes energy are nothing to mess with.I only sense three however so it shouldn't be that bad."Javier replied "But anyway let's go back home."Javier said packing his stuff up. Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean.... Three figures are flying over the large mass of sea. "YOU READY TO SLAY SOME DRAGOND DE?!!!" "I CAN"T WAIT TO HEAR THE SCREAMS AND TASTE THE BLOOD OF LITLE DRAGON CHILDREN TION!!!" "WHAT ABOUT YOU STRUC?" "Whatever pleases Lord Darkness and gives you your share of fun." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET READY DRAGON"S DEN!!FOR THIS WILL BE YOUR EXTINCTION!!"The three brothers laughed reaching there destination faster and faster.